Forget Me
by Widow's FeatherPen
Summary: [Implied:Needs squinting: YusKur HieiMuk][YukKuw] [Set a thousand years after the original series: Human Characters Dead.] :I'm telling you my story...:


**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, Angsty, placed about a thousand years into the future – all **human** characters **dead**.

**Pairings:** Implied Yuusuke/Kurama – Implied Hiei/Mukuro – Yukina/Kuwabara

* * *

**Forget Me **

_by Aika-chan_

* * *

_- "Did you ever know how much I loved you..?"_

_Uttered in the silence,_

_Words long lost to me were heard._

* * *

You know, things are hard to tell when you're living them. Say, you ever felt like narrating what you were going trough out loud, or even just in your head?

...I feel... strange, you know.

It's been a while.

I can't really remember how much time passed in this place, neither in the other, where I was living. Never really kept track of time.

...almost everyone is gone by now. I can see some of my descendants – yep, descendants alright – in the Human World. They've been Spirit Detectives for Koenma for who knows how many generations by now. Most of the male ones seem to enjoy it, even some of the females.

I heard one of them had a phenomenal slap, and she put rei – spiritual – force behind it...

I know I'm grinning like a stupid right now, but I can bet it was Keiko's reincarnation... I tried talking to her, you know... I spent too much time by her side.

Her new name was Hanako – flower child... would've fit better with Kurama, even though... haha... – and she told me she somehow knew me... but it wasn't love... well, it was, but not the way I wanted.

It kinda shut me down for a while.

I fainted right in front of Hanako-chan, and when I woke up, it was already Christmas. I'd fainted before Halloween two years before.

I was so shocked. Hanako had taken care of me with the rest of the Family. The entire Family knows who I am.

...the guy that gave all of them the demon gene running in their blood system...

They know that perfectly.

They knew my history, and how I would never age. And Hanako-chan had told them about me thinking she was Keiko's reincarnation.

Haha... they thought her a deity for that. Hanako-chan was so red from embarrassment...

...I'm off the point.

Where did I stop? Oh yes – almost everyone is gone by now.

Almost? Almost because there were other three like me in the tight-tied group – our family.

Kurama disappeared. I know he's not dead – I can feel it. He disappeared when his human family died, and the Human authorities from Japan searched for him for some time. I can bet his fan-girls were disappointed – even more so when the authorities declared him dead – he had disappeared for too much time.

Hiei is still working for Mukuro. Yep – the damn bitch is not dead. Last time I heard from them, Hiei had almost proposed marriage. I think he did, I'm not sure.

Yukina... I think I owe her too much. She went to the Human World, and she's being treated as a Winter Goddess. From what I remember, she went to the Demon World with Hiei and gathered three more female apparitions: from the wind, a hybrid from light/fire (those aren't hard to find) and from flowers. The four are inseparable now: they're the Season Goddesses, for the Humans. I dunno, I think she reached the S category for a demon/apparition... man, if it was that easy...

Yukina brought under her care all my descendants. She's been keeping track of them for me. Mental Note: Every time I go to the Human World, I have to thank her for that.

Akabara, the flower apparition, brought under her care Kurama's human descendants. Oh yeah – before his human family died, he married a girl. Poor girl – she had to pass under all of our scrutinizing (our meaning the entire group tested her) before we decided she fit with him. It was only after all our tests that he told her he was a demon.

Hahahahahahhaha... remembering her face now... he told her in front of all of us. Most – like Shizuru and me – fell laughing at her shocked face.

Kurama also passed down his demon genes – I think I remember him telling us (with a straight face, can you _believe it?_) that he had mated with her half-transformed. I remember Kuwabara's face – so red, hehehhe...

So, some of his kids were born with his ability to manipulate plants – others with an incredible affinity and ability with whips.

Anfuu, the wind apparition – remember, I'm talking about Yukina's friends –, took under her care Kuwabara's descendants. She knew Yukina had loved him – hell, Yukina _married_ him! –, so she put to herself the task to keep track of her friend's descendants – yep, Kuwabara and Yukina had many children...

Kouka, the hybrid light/fire apparition, tries to bring in any stray child from the Family. She also tries to prevent stray kids. When one happens – _very_ rare, might I add – she "hunts" them down and kidnaps them from wherever they are now and brings them to the temple. Genkai's old temple... as time passes, the Family makes it bigger, I help with money here and there and Hiei, trough Mukuro, helps too.

They make it bigger, because the entire Family lives there – "Family" meaning mine, Kuwabara/Yukina's and Kurama's – if anyone leaves for another country, the Four recruit a demon they trust very much and send them along. The demon keeps track of the Family member, and also any family that person might create.

I remember hearing about some temples built for our Family in Brazil – sheesh, the end of the world! –, Germany, China, Egypt... I can't remember if there are more then that. Well, Yukina keeps track of them. If I ever need something from one of those countries, I'll be sure to ask her to contact the Family.

Well, this is what happened in the last thousand years. The Demon World has been pacific – _too_ pacific... but I doubt there's a rebellion coming up soon – and the Spirit World has been lenient. Koenma got hold of the ruler position in place of his father... he's actually been a good ruler.

I still wonder where Kurama went, though. He kept track only of his grandchildren, and then... he just disappeared. His grandchildren were a tad disappointed, they got over it after a while, but I doubt they forgot him. His memory went with them to their grave.

Yukina and her three friends often visit – both me and Hiei. Every four years they get the additional day of the bissextile year to visit us. It's kinda a short visit, but at least they come, and we usually visit them also.

Hiei... Hiei and I talk, often in reunions where either I go to his territory here on the Demon World, or he comes to mine, where officially we discuss political things... and when we get free time, we spar, trade information... Mukuro sometimes comes, but everywhere she goes, Hiei goes too.

Shura took over Yomi's territory. Yomi gave up the position to his son, but he didn't die or anything. He's still seen on Gandara, everyone still takes orders from him sometimes – and he can't help it, he still gives orders sometimes too – but he doesn't rules the place. Sometimes he has to reinforce some of his son's decisions for the people there to obey it.

I'm still not over the matter of Kurama's where about's, though. Lately, I've realized I've thinking too much over where he is, what's he doing...

Hiei once tried to cram something in my head, I'm sure. I'm just not sure of what he meant, though.

In this castle, they sometimes breed women to give to the lord for pleasure. I stopped the breeding. Said they could go and do whatever hell they wanted, but when a new ruler came to take my place, they were to come back and see if _that_ lord wanted what they offered.

I also gave them training in combat. Couldn't let them free on the Demon World without knowing how to defend themselves. Gave each of them a small pendant to warn when a new ruler would be about.

Funny, remembering now, I think some were disappointed I didn't want them and others were happy they were free, even if there was still the promise of coming back hanging in the air.

Kurama's feminine. Okay, that was random, I admit... it's just... many of those girls reminded me of him.

Long hair, bright eyes... and incomparable grace... he was more graceful than the women, though... haha...

...I think my mind's tripping and walking in circles. It's the second or third time my mind trips and goes back to him.

Hiei said something I can't remember now. I think it was about a crush or whatever... man, what's with me and these memory lapses? Am I getting so old?

Oh well. I do hope I can see Kurama again. I miss him.

He was a good... _friend?_

* * *

"_Yuusuke... why do you never forget me..?"_

_The quiet voice drifted almost lazily from the shadows, never reaching the ears of the one they were talking about._

"_I've tried the strongest memory-erasing methods, but... you don't forget me. No matter what I try, no matter what I do... you never forget me..."_

_A small spot in the ground was suddenly darker – wet, none knew if from rain or something else._

_Something green glittered in the shadows and, with a red flash, the presence disappeared._

"_Did you ever know how much I loved you..?"_

_The utter Silence made those words echo._

_

* * *

_

_Owari... _


End file.
